


Funny Little Feeling

by This is Underwhelming at Best (Sangatsu)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangatsu/pseuds/This%20is%20Underwhelming%20at%20Best
Summary: “How do you like your eggs?”“I’m allergic.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Funny Little Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_only_Asta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_only_Asta/gifts).



On the skillet is a sunny side up fried next to three stripsof bacon, a handful of sliced mushrooms, and two slices of tomatoes. “How do you like your eggs?”

The only way Piers can make sense out of this situation is if someone out there wakes him up with a good douse of ice cold water back into reality. Too bad Marnie never wakes up before he does.

Ah he did it. That did happen. At least it was good. Magnificent.

“I’m allergic.”

Raihan’s wrinkles his forehead. “Ah shit. Our fridge is a free game for you, bud.”

A small piece of mind is telling him maybe they’re just mocking him after all. There’s absolutely no reason for Raihan to cook English breakfast wearing literally nothing but an apron and a bandana as part of the attempt to not contaminate the food with hair. His clothes from last night were thrown somewhere on his bedroom floor and it would only take him five seconds to put on. 

Piers wonders if he should reply with ‘don’t wanna get off this counter’ or ‘I like watching eggs being cooked’. “Yeah.”

Leon grunts. He places his chin on Raihan’s shoulder. “Should’ve stayed in bed and let Raihan make breakfast.”

Ah yes, that Leon is clinging on his boyfriend half asleep and only wearing striped panties must be part of the mockery too. Look at us being nearly naked and comfortable with each other. Don’t worry, you can watch with pure adoration shown by your eyes.

“If I have to get up then so do you two.”

“What’s the point of having two barely functional men in your kitchen?” Leon grumbles.

“The bare minimum of moral support, mutual suffering.” He bites Raihan’s shoulder blade and goes back to laying his head on it. “And someone needs to guide Piers on what do we have in the kitchen”

It’s only seven in the morning. He can be out of here at ten or eleven if he’s convincing enough in telling them Marnie wants to hang out at a new mall just opened in their hometown and she’s been talking his ears off about new jackets and shoes. The speech plan is haphazardly put together in his head because watching Leon’s dick in those panties rubbing into Raihan’s bare ass is taking up too much headspace.

“I don’t eat breakfast so don’t you worry about me.”

Leon exclaims ‘Aha!’, making Raihan and Piers jump. “Just in case you would say that,” Leon starts, pointing a finger at him, “I got you ice cream, it's in the freezer.” 

“I thought that’s for me,” Raihan says as he cracks pepper onto the tomatoes.

“Buy it yourself.”

So some days ago Leon went to a grocery store to pick up a tub of ice cream for him. That’s too hard to believe, no one should go that far for a boy toy, except if they’re really nice. And these two are indeed, really nice people.

“That doesn’t sound like something I should eat in the morning.”

“True. In the future I will forbid you. Then we will forbid Raihan from doing the same.” Leon smirks. “For now think of it as a welcome gift. Once in a while is okay.”

“Once in a while?”

Raihan turns off the stove and moves the skillet to let it cool. “The dessert for breakfast, not you obviously.” He grips Piers’ chin with a warm hand and gives him a small, peppermint scented kiss. “You’re too pretty to be toyed with.”

“It’s because the thing is pretty is why it’s fun to play with them.”

Raihan smirks. “You were indeed fun to play with.” He gives Piers another kiss, longer this time. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of you.”

“What if I don’t want more?”

“There’s still the fun. And to own everything we love would be too good to be true anyway.”

Leon leans his head on Raihan’s shoulder and gives him a lazy lopsided smile. “There’s always a room for you on the bed. And my heart.”

“And everywhere else,” Raihan continues. “If you know what I mean.”

Piers holds their gazes for several long seconds. No way he would be able to get out of this affair anytime soon. Might as well. 

He scoffs. “To be honest, it doesn't sound so appealing after I got fucked by two cocks.”

“See love, you cannot just say that shit with your fucking cocksucker mouth and expect me to let you go easily.” Raihan pries Leon’s arms away and gives Piers one last kiss. “Keep yourselves busy, I’ll make waffles to go with the ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made a really yummy kbnzdn piece and it's her birthday so
> 
> https://twitter.com/PechaBerryCandy/status/1240265762989891584?s=20


End file.
